1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible carts. More specifically, the present invention relates to carts for transporting numerous and often awkward items across treacherous terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great number of people pursue out-of-doors activities. Some seek the beaches; others head for the woods. Typically, outdoorsmen often bring with them comestibles, games, floats, chairs radios, lights, umbrellas or shelters, among others. However, outdoor adventurists usually can not conveniently carry all of these items on their persons. Additionally, the unpaved surface over which these rugged individuals must traverse makes transporting these articles problematic.
Once at a designated site, either to provide some relief from the sun's powerful rays or out of respect for the mercurial nature of nature, outdoor enthusiasts often set up shelters. Beach visitors often play radios or use other electronic devices. Some adventurists shoulder small day packs and explore the surroundings. A need exists for a universal recreational equipment transporter that fosters the personal goals of all outdoor enthusiasts. The need extends to a transporter that is adjustable to the constraints of the load being transported and the terrain on which it is transported. The need encompasses an invention having a replenishable energy supply and bearing the necessary structure for providing shelter. Further, the need includes amenability to being transported by various conveyance modes and, once conveyed, amenability to being secured to the ground.
Several types of recreational equipment transporters are described in the literature. However, none provide for supplying energy, adjusting the transporter wheel base, supporting a shelter or being anchored to the ground. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,842, issued Apr. 5, 1994, to Harry Sloan et al., describes a beach cart. The apparatus is shown having a generally inverted F-shaped dolly with two wheels. A permanent storage compartment having a closure is shown nested between the horizontal arms of the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,571, issued Jul. 18, 1972, to Thomas F. Maturo, Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,754, issued Mar. 30, 1993, to Lyla B. Ward, each describe a beach cart. Each device includes a collapsible, ladle-shaped, tubular frame. In each, a partitioned, pliable pouch is secured by its upper edges to the edges of the ladle. The Maturo invention includes a singular wheel rotatably mounted thereto. The wheel is constructed from a cylinder of wire mesh. The Ward invention includes two wheels on a common axle, mounted at the vertex of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,993, issued Sep. 26, 1972, to Peter Mazzarelli et al., describes a beach tote cart. The apparatus includes a pair of frames hinged together. An elongated rollable cylinder is mounted on one end of the frame. Collapsible legs extend transversely from either frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,615, issued Feb. 23, 1982, to Norval K. Willette, describes a picnic beach cart. The device includes a horizontal tray with upstanding, transverse rails. A downstanding, transverse rail supports one end of the tray. Two wheels are rotatably mounted on and support the end of the tray. A T-shaped handle is connected to the tray. The handle may be articulated into a position for supporting the tray in combination with the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,157, issued Oct. 21, 1986, to Sharon H. Resnick, describes a beach hand cart. The apparatus includes a generally L-shaped, extensible, adjustable and collapsible tubular frame mounted on two skis. A wheel is rotatably mounted at the front of each ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,304, issued Mar. 26, 1991, to Richard M. Carrigan, Jr., describes a collapsible cart. The device includes a generally L-shaped extensible and collapsible tubular frame. Two wheels on a common axle are mounted at the vertex of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,198, issued Mar. 31, 1992, to Ricky L. Baltzell, describes a seat cooler apparatus. The apparatus includes a box-shaped frame. A cooler is slidably received in the frame. A collapsible seat is mounted on top of the frame. An umbrella is received in a cup mounted on a vertical edge of the frame. An extensible horizontal shelf with retractable legs is received in a slot in the side of the frame. A number of retractable wheels are mounted on the lower corners of the frame. A handle attaches to the back lower edge of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,157, issued Dec. 14, 1993, to Michael Ciminelli et al., describes an insulated beach box with utility attachments. The apparatus includes a generally box-shaped container with a collapsible tubular frame extending from and generally parallel to the rear vertical side of the container. The container is insulated. The top panel of the container provides a closure for the container and a sitting surface. Two wheels on a common axle are mounted at the lower rear edge of the container. An umbrella mounts on the tubular frame and the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,079, issued Nov. 8, 1994, to Gary Graham, describes a beach caddy. The device includes a generally triangular-shaped frame. A handle extends from the top vertex. Two wheels on a common axle are mounted at the lower edge of the frame. The lower edge has a lip for receiving the lower rail of a conventional, collapsible aluminum chair. The upper rail of the aluminum chair loops around the back of the frame. The frame and aluminum chair combine to form a dolly.
Clearly, the above demonstrates a need for a collapsible recreational equipment transporter that supplies energy accommodates detachable, body-mounted packs, may be transported by multiple conveyance means, may be secured to the ground and may be converted into a shelter.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed recreational equipment transporter.